1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antitheft system, particularly to a system for preventing equipment such as a moving object or operating machine from theft.
2. Description of the Related
In recent years, for equipment such as a moving object(s) (specifically a small electric car(s), automobile(s) or the like) to be shared by multiple operators (users), various systems have been developed that prevent theft of the equipment, as taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-43431 (particularly in paragraphs 0064 to 0069, FIG. 7, etc.). The reference is configured such that, when the operator inserts an electronic key that stores operator-specific authenticating data (ID) into an authentication device (reading mechanism) that is installed in the equipment and stores key-checking data for verification, and when the authenticating data outputted from the key and the key-checking data are not identical, the system does not allow use of the equipment.